Open Your Eyes
by Purple255225
Summary: Hanna visits Caleb for the first time after he was shot. Just a cute little one shot ) R&R ! :D


**Open Your Eyes**

It's been too long. Way too long since she last saw his face. His beautiful, loving face. She missed seeing his face. Seeing _him_.

It's been a week since Caleb was shot. A very long, hard week. Hanna wasn't sure she can keep on living even one more second if she won't see him immediately. The doctors forbade any visitors because Caleb had to get many surgeries and rest to get better, they said he didn't even open his eyes yet so there's no reason to come visit him, but Hanna didn't care. She needed to at least see his face, even for one brief moment. She needed this more than anything else in the world. But she knew she had to wait.

And then came the day she's been waiting for, for so long. She could finally see him.

xxx

Hanna walked down the hospital hall all the way to Caleb's room. She was nervous, excited, sad, happy, upset and angry at the same time. She was happy and excited to see him, but it also reminded her how he got shot only a week ago, and that made her angry. _If Nate- Lyndon wasn't already dead, I'd make sure he will be. _She thought angrily. She reached to his room and slightly opened the door. And there he was. Sleeping on the hospital bed. Hanna looked at him, tears filling her eyes. Seeing him again brought back all of her feelings from the night he was shot. She choked back her tears and entered the room, closed the door and sat on the chair near his bed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, but Hanna knew he wasn't. After such a thing none of them were. She patted his head gently, enjoying being so close to him again.

She waited for him to open his eyes. She needed to talk to him. To hear his voice again. But he was deep in sleep. She didn't know how much longer will she have to wait for him to wake up, but she didn't care as long as she could be near him.

She waited and waited for 4 hours that felt like forever. She almost fell asleep twice. But it was worth it. He finally opened his eyes.

"Hanna? Is that you?" He said quietly, and his voice, as weak as it was, sounded to Hanna like a beautiful melody. God she missed that voice!

"Caleb!" She said happily, and her eyes, that she had to force herself to keep open for the past 4 hours, now lit up immediately to his voice. "You're awake!" She smiled and wished she could hug him, but knew that if she would do that it will only hurt his body more.

"I am?" he asked, a bit confused. He was in a coma for so long it was difficult for him to notice whether he was asleep or not.

"Yeah, you are." Hanna grinned. "So how are you?" She asked, staring deep into his beautiful dreamy brown eyes. She needed to hear he is ok, that he is coming home soon.

"Better."

"Do you mean better you'll probably be back soon or better just a little bit worse?" She said, hoping to hear the first one.

"Better I feel a bit better but I think I'll still have to stay here for a while." That's not what Hanna wanted to hear, but she was happy he at least feels a little better.

She smiled at him. "I'm happy you're feeling better."

He smiled back at her, happy she's there with him, when he realized he has no idea how much time he was in the hospital. "Hey, how long was I in here?"

"About a week," Hanna said, remembering how hard it was for her to be without him this whole time.

"Wow," Caleb said. He didn't think it has been that long. "And did you come visit me?" he asked, a weak smile on his face.

"I wish I could. The doctors said there were no visitors allowed until today, but I promise I'll come here every day to visit you until you get out of here." She smiled slightly.

"Won't you get bored? I might be asleep most of the time."

"I spent days talking to Mona with no reaction at all from her side and I made it. I think I'll be ok." She said and held his hand tight, smiling.

"I'm glad you're here." He said and smiled back, squeezing her hand even more.

"I'm glad to be here too." She said and kept smiling. She felt like she will never be able to erase that smile off her face. She didn't want to erase it.

"Hanna?"

"Yes?"

"Always be careful. Open your eyes. I don't want something like this to happen to you too." She could see the concern in his eyes when he said that.

"I will." She smiled and patted his hand that was still holding hers.

They continued to sit together smiling, holding hands, staring at each other. They didn't have to talk to know what the other wanted to say, all they had to do was to look at them. It was all so peaceful, relaxed, _perfect_. They had no idea how much time this moment lasted, but they both wished it was longer. They could be like this forever if someone hasn't walked in and interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Caleb needs to see the doctor now, so you, young lady, have to leave." A nurse walked in the room and handed over the information she only received moments ago.

"Bye…" Hanna said sadly and got up to leave, not before kissing him goodbye, of course. She couldn't wait to come back the next day. Being with Caleb was really missing her the past week. "I'll be back tomorrow," she smiled.

"I'll be waiting," Caleb said and grinned, and followed her with his eyes as she walked to the door and outside of the room until she was out of sight. He was happy she was the first thing he saw when he first opened his eyes after such a long time, and hoped that when he opens them again tomorrow, hopefully he will open them tomorrow, she'll be there again, smiling at the look of him finally waking up, her eyes sparkling in the weak light of the hospital room with both love and longing combined.

She only left a few minutes ago, but to him it's been too long. Way too long since he last saw her face. Her beautiful, loving face. He already missed seeing her face. Seeing _her_.

* * *

**Review! Review for Haleb! :D**


End file.
